


公共澡堂

by RickyLover



Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyLover/pseuds/RickyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>时间是少年正义联盟刚刚成立，那个老式公共澡堂里总会发生点什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	公共澡堂

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3上发文，啥也不懂。。。

Dick带着换洗衣服朝着公共澡堂走去，在和蝙蝠侠合力解决一个犯罪案件后还没来得及休息就马不停蹄地赶到正义山准备着少先队里的任务，双线作战显然让他疲惫不堪，但这还不是最重要的——如果他再不洗澡，在他把别人熏死之前，一定会把自己熏死。

虽然那个老旧的公共澡堂让Dick感觉到略有些尴尬和无奈，但好在他知道队员们基本上能在家里洗澡就在家里洗，所以公共澡堂了基本不会出现集体洗浴的情形。而且现在这个时间点基本是不会有人洗澡的，Dick就这么心存侥幸地想着，在步入浴室前已经率先解掉披风，脱掉了上衣。

但他显然做出了错误的估计。

“啊————————”

Dick听见不远处那具白花花的肉体几乎最高的分贝尖叫出来，把自己吓得猛哆嗦了一下，下意识地做出了战斗的姿势。知道理智告诉他那个赤裸的身体属于Wally，他青梅竹马的好朋友。

“抱歉，我不知道你之前在这儿。”Dick努力使自己淡定下来，他有些不敢看Wally，于是走到另一边角落里，离Wally最远的那个角落。

“出去！”Wally被吓得脸色发白，双手捂住下身，他只是想安安静静地洗个澡。Robin为什么非要在这个时候闯进来，他特意选在这个地方洗澡就是为了避开其他队员，Robin那个可恶的小子为什么要这么晦气!

“你放心，我绝对不看你，你别作那么大反应，这不是你一个人的浴室。”Dick一边说一边相当淡定地踢掉了裤子。Dick以前跟着马戏团四处巡演，某些情况下的洗澡条件比这个还要糟糕，他其实早已习惯。但这还是避免不了当前尴尬，自从他成为罗宾，他就再没有和别人一起洗过澡，他很久没在别人面前一丝不挂。

但比起自己的尴尬，他更想好好地洗个澡。他猜到Wally绝对会尴尬到不行，所以他需要做更淡定的那一个。

“Robin，算我求你了，你在这里我真的没法洗，你这个流氓。”Wally莫名感觉到委屈，他感觉自己都快哭了他把头扭到一边一动不动地看着地面，努力让Dick消失在自己的余光里。他不希望任何人看见自己的身体——除了自己还是幼儿时的爸爸妈妈——Rob也不行。

“不要那么不好意思，都是男生没什么大不了的，我真的不看你我发誓，你也别偷看我就行。”说罢Dick转过身去背对着Wally，以彰显自己的诚意。转过身后Dick吸了一下鼻子：天啊，我看到他了，我真的不是故意的，我只是把视线从他身边扫过，我真的不是有意要停留三秒去看他的，不是故意看到他坚实的胸部和双手遮盖下若以若现的那东西。

Dick拧开龙头，开到最大，希望用水冲去脑海中Wally那久久不散的印象。  
Wally发誓自己也不是故意的，他只是想着要把澡洗完，用自己最快的速度。他扭动快要僵硬的身体，将偏过的头摆正，然后Dick就猛地出现在视线中。心中有个声音在叫嚷着：“Wally，不许看，他也没有看你你绝不能看他！”但是太晚了，Dick一入眼，自己的目光就无法再移动。氤氲的水雾中他看见Dick白皙的背部和紧致的臀。

 

Wally记得自己是磕磕绊绊逃跑着离开那间澡堂的。他发誓再也不要进去。

 

****

(三年后）

“额，我的洗发露用完了，能借一下你的吗？”Dick懊恼地看着手里怎么挤也挤不出来的洗发露瓶子。

Wally安静地把自己的那一瓶递过去，称其不备，猛不惊地伸手掐了一把Dick的屁股。

“噢！你自己说你烦不烦。”Dick佯装嗔怒地给了Wally的手臂响亮的一掌。“你18岁了为什么还和三岁小孩子一样？我们一起洗了那么多次澡，每次都来这个！”

Wally歪着嘴角一脸坏笑地搂住Dick狠狠地吻了上去。“因为我知道你一定不会生气啊。你说是不是。”

Dick把Wally的脸一把推开。“没正经。洗澡就好好洗。”

“知道啦，Master Dick，一会要不要我伺候你更衣呀？”

啪——！

“Dick ，干嘛打我脸！”


End file.
